The same old drama
by Ivory Hazlewood
Summary: "There are looks of astonishment by some first years while the others just ignore as if this were normal ,which it was seeing the Marauders and their everyday dramas." Just a one-shot where Marlene Mckinnon is greeted with a peculiar scene when she visits the common room.


MARLENE'S POV

"Come on Lily please" Remus was begging (quite literally) when I came down the steps of the 5th year Gryffindor Girls Dormitory

"No Remus No" Lily replied trying to get a desperate Remus off her feet, which he was holding (I told you, begging LITERALLY!)

"Please Please Please" Remus continued not leaving her feet.

I reach to the couch on the far end of the dorm where all this is going on and find a lot of eyes focused on the scene unfolding. A little laugh escapes my lips as I watch the scene myself, it is quite funny. I never saw Remus so desperate for something before and the horror on Lily's face is just priceless. While all the bickering continued, I place myself on the couch besides a giggling Alice.

"What's going on?" I ask, not able to hide my amusement.

Remus looks at me and a relieved expression crosses my face as he comes towards me and join his hands together "Oh Marlene, please help me" he says

"In what?" I ask smiling "begging in front of lily? Because frankly Remus I'm not such a big fan of that".

"No no no" He says "I'm trying to get Lily to go out with James and she isn't listening"

The moment he says this a laugh escapes my mouth even before I could try and stop and I keep laughing, ignoring his complaints or any explanation. Lily and going out my James? It was like asking Voldemort to befriend Dumbledore.

"You see, how many people see this as stupid Remus" it was Lily

"But he is a very good guy Lily" Remus whines

"No he is not" Lily says stubbornly

"Lily, he is an amazing Quidditch player and-and he is great in transfiguration and-and-and his-his eyes Oh! How beautiful his eyes are Lily, you have no idea what you are losing" Remus rambles while Lily just frowns trying to make him shut up…

"Umm not that I don't enjoy this which trust me I do very much, am I eligible to ask? why suddenly so dedication in getting Lily to date James?" I ask

"Because he is my fr-friend" Remus whines "and he has taken all my chocolates hostages until I get Lily to date him"

My eyes widen and then I start laughing so loudly that I attract a lot of peculiar stares from students. "Oh James" I say in between laughs "That guy, Oh he can do anything"

"This is not something to laugh about Marls" Lily says looking at me disapprovingly.

"So what do you expect me to do? Huh cry for Remus?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, but a little understanding works" she says crossing her arms. Then she turns to Remus "Okay so you are the smartest of the lot, why don't you do something to get the chocolates?"

"Because, James is smart too and he got Sirius and together they are unbreakable" Remus whines again, he has been doing that a lot lately.

"That's not my problem" Lily says "go and find a solution for yourself,"

"But Lils isn't Remus your friend?" I interrupt, enjoying all this "and aren't friends supposed to help each other?"

"Oh thank you so much Marlene" Remus thanks me and then turns to Lily "And that's the biggest reason he has my chocolates, because we are friends and Sirius thinks that I can convince you"

"But no one can convince me to go out with Potter" Lily whines

"Yes but you can pretend to go out with him and then when he gives back the chocolates, you back out" Alice speaks for the first time since my arrival.

"Yeah that's a great plan Alice" I say nudging her shoulder

"Well, I can do that" Lily says looking thoughtful

"But, Yeah well ok" Remus says looking uncertain

While we discuss the same there is a sound along the lines of "no you can't" and then out of nowhere Potter and Black pop out behind the chair Alice and I were sitting on, causing a scream to erupt from my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL" I shout

"Oh did we scare you here Mckinnon?" Black asks wiggling his eyebrows

"NO, I was astonished" I debate, my anger rising

"NO you were scared" he said

"not"

"so were"

"not"

"were"

"Okay, you 2 shut up" said James interrupting us

"Yeah" Alice says

"and now Moony moony moony, I thought we were friends" says James pointing at Remus who looks down towards the floor

"Well you didn't do a lot friend worthy task did you?" Remus says now looking towards him and narrowing his eyes

"So you wanna play that way?" James says moving towards Remus, narrowing his eyes

"Okay ok stop fighting" lily says coming in between them

"We weren't fighting" James says smiling "I was accepting a challenge by dear friend"

"Whatever it was leave it" lily says angrily "Now Potter, I want you give back Remus' chocolates NOW!"

James looks a bit scared and takes a step back "P-P-Padfoot help here" he slutters

"Umm I'll stay right where I am" Sirius says realizing Lily's anger, she tends to get in fighting tendency when she is angry and being at the end of her anger fits is something you won't want.

"NO Black come here" Lily says in a light tone "It was your idea wasn't it?" She started to advance towards Black who backs away in return "Now give his chocolates back"

"O-okay" Black reply's almost immediately and is hit by Potter

"H-how can we?" Potter asks Black

"What do you mean" Its Remus this time and he seems just as angry as Lily

"Well you see we kind of" Sirius starts but stops mid-sentence as he sees the look of anger in Remus' eyes, frankly I had never seen him this angry before and it was scaring the hell out of me "M-Moony you look angry"

"You kind of what" Remus says ascending forward and Lily who was standing directly behinf him looks a bit scared too losing all her anger.

"We-we will buy you new ones the next hogsmeade trip" James trying to push Sirius from his way out because just as he says this, Remus launches himself to behind the couch and starts chasing James and Sirius who just run out of the portrait of the fat lady closely followed by Remus. There are looks of astonishment by some first years while the others just ignore as if this was normal which it was seeing the Marauders. Lily sits beside me and Alice and the 3 of us just laugh for some time because it is funny everything that just took place.


End file.
